A computing device, such as a wireless phone, that is capable of terminating (e.g., receiving) or originating phone calls is typically associated with a particular phone number. The computing device can originate phone calls whose calling number is the particular phone number. In some cases, a person may carry multiple computing devices in order to have the use of different phone numbers. Not only is this cumbersome for the user, but wasteful because the user has to acquire multiple computing devices.